The present invention relates to a clip for mounting to the track of a snowmobile that has a suspension system equipped with one or more elongated slide runners.
Some snowmobiles are equipped with one or more slide runners as part of their suspension system. These slide runners bear on the inner surface of the lower run of the snowmobile track to provide the latter with traction and, more particularly, rest on metal clips so as to provide sliding contact with the track. Great heat is generated by this frictional contact between the slide runners and the clips and this greatly affects the elastomeric material of the track.
Also, the presence of clips on a snowmobile track adds to its weight and the resulting mass has an effect on the rotational speed of the track when driven.
Also, clips are secured to the track in areas where rods are embedded transversally to reinforce the track; these areas are subject to damage.
The present invention is concerned with providing a metal clip which will have various effects, namely to provide lubrication for the sliding contact of the slide runner on the clip, generate a cooling effect to reduce the heat generated by such sliding contact and reduce the weight of the overall track.
These effects are achieved by providing the clip with a series of holes thereby reducing its weight while providing pockets in which snow or ice may be lodged so as to cool the clip.
The present invention therefore relates to a clip which comprises a body having an inner wall and a pair of side walls for engaging said body of said track; said inner wall including a flat face for receiving a slide runner thereon during use of said snowmobile; said flat face displaying a series of holes whereby snow or ice over which said snowmobile travels, when lodged in said holes during said use, provides lubrication for the sliding contact of the slide runner on said clip and cooling of said clip from heat generated by frictional contact of said slide runner on said clip; said holes providing weight reduction of the track thereby allowing increased rotational speed of the track.
In one form of the invention, additional holes are provided on other faces of the clip which are not in contact with the slide runners but which will still provide cooling of the clip and weight reduction.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that this detailed description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, is given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.